Valentine with Gaara
by LonelyDreamer7
Summary: well...this is my first time writing a fic hear so please e nice. The Rookie nine plus the Sand siblings are havin a party, but Gaara's feeling under the weather. A drabble....


**SAINT VALENTINES WITH GAARA**

**BY: LonelyDreamer7**

**disclimar- sadly I dont own nauto...waaaaaa..cough**

**It was St. Valentines in Konoha and everyone was celebrating, having a good time. Even the roockie nine were having a good time with each other. Gaara, Temari, and Kankeru had long ago become friends with the village and the roockie nine, so the roockie nine had invited them for a grand party they were gonna host at the Hyuuga estate. Everyone was very excited to of come during the party.**

**"Isn't this great Gaara, Kankeru," Temari asked," I've never been to a party before! I'm so excited!" Kankeru was also very excited as he talked about the party. "I wonder if they're going to give out chocolate hearts or something! Wont it be great Gaara?!"**

**Gaara stared at his siblings with a non caring look, but gave them a nod as a responce. Then he started to walk infront of them to enter through the doors of the estate. His siblings only stared at the back of Gaara with a small smile. Before, he would of threatened to kill them if they had spoken to him in any way, now, he seems more open to them and everyone. In his own way of expression of course. He still talks to himself.**

**As the three went through the doors, they were met with music and blinding lights of the party. The whole room was decorated in hearts colors of red and pink. Pink, Gaara's great fear of it, but he could control the urge to murder it; he still twitched at it though.**

**"Temari, Kankeru!" A girls yelling could be heard over the music. All three turned around to see Ino with Shikamaru holding hands. Ino was waving her arm so they could come to her. They all did and they started to greet each other, with the exception of Gaara, who thought it was pointless since the big mouthed girl hadn't called him, but his siblings.**

**"Hey Ino,hey Shikamaru. What you guys doing," Kankeru asked, raising his voice because of the music. "Nothing,but dancing here with each other! And you guys," Ino asked. The 2 sibling only said that they barely got here. They kept on chatting with each other, with the exception of Gaara and mostly Shikamaru. Gaara looked around the party area and saw familiar faces. He saw the fox-boy of Naruto dancing with Hinata, and Hinata's cousin Neji dancing near by with that girl Temari had fought in the perlemiries. Tenten was it? He looked around again and noticed this fat boy stuffing his face with all the chips that were displaed in the tables. Next to him was this silent figure of a boy with sun glasses silently and stilly sipping a cup of punch. A tall boy with a green jump suit was supposidly and hyperly talking to the still boy with sun glasses, but it seemed like if the boy was ignoring him. He looked around again and noticed this boy playing with a small dog in the floor, laughing by the looks of it when he threw a piece of food in the air and the dog catched it. Last, he saw in the shadows of the room that two figures were hugging each others and swaing peacfully to the rythym of the loud music. It was Sakura and Sasuke! He could tell by the pink hair and spiky ends of Sasuke's hair. He looked away in annoyance, but he suddenly noticed that all eyes were at the middle of the room, he also noticed that the music had stopped and so had everyone. Dang, was he that much in his own little world to have not noticed?**

**"Listen everyone," Naruto announced,"We have a treat for everyone in the room! All roockie nine and our friends from the sand!"**

**Everyone cheered.(except Gaara)**

**"Huge Valentines chocolate for everyone!!!" Everyone cheered again as they gathered in the middle where Naruto and Neji stood with a bag full of heart-shaped chocolates. Gaara didn't go, but snatced a paper heart from the side of a table and dissapeared outside.He sat on the porch an saw that the moon was up. He looked inside for his pocket and found a black marker. He took off the top and wrote in the heart he had snatched:**

**To: Gaara**

**From: Gaara**

**He hugged the heart to his chest. "Now," Gaara whispered," Someone actually loves me."**

**He stayed that way for a while until he suddenly felt a pair of hands that were ontop of his shoulders. He looked to the side and noticed both Temari and Kankeru smiling down at him. Gaara stared back with his solem expression.**

**" Gaara, what are you doing out here? Everyone's waiting inside for you. They want to give you something, man," Kankeru said.**

**" Come on Gaara, lets go," Temari said. She held out her hand to the confused Gaara. He slowly took his older sisters hand and walked inside the room with both of them by his side. Gaara suddenly stopped in his tracks when he suddenly noticed what was infront of him in big, bold, chocolatey-letters. All of roockie nine and now with his brother and sister stood, holding a 3 foot sized chocolate with the imprint:**

**To: Gaara**

**From: All of us! We love u!!**

**"HAPPY VALENTINES GAARA!!!"**

**Gaara stared in dibelief. He slowly looked at them with a small, but still visible smile. Everyone stood frozen, they had never seen Gaara, THE Gaara, smile before. Until Naruto broke through the silence and yelled," I did say that everyone would get Valentines chocolate, now didn't I? So, Happy Valentines Gaara!"**

**Everyone cheered again and started celebrating.**

**" Thank you," Gaara whispered," Someone does love me."**

**THE END . **


End file.
